The Lorelei Chronicles: Marvel Origins
by Thewhovianwerewolf
Summary: Lorelei attempts to meet the Avengers. Who she meets instead is... a bit *strange*, even for her. Note: This is my first attempt at formatting like people have told me to do in their reviews. Did I do it right, or does is it still very hard to read? Don't be afraid to leave honest reviews!


The entire situation was not my fault. When entering a new universe for the first time, one finds it hard to go exactly where one wants to go. And that's what always happens with me. So here I was, trying to get into the Marvel Cinematic Universe for the first time, and I ended up landing in the middle of a drug transaction. Just my luck. There were about four or five burly guys, two of which had briefcases. I assumed that one was filled with cash and the other with cocaine, ecstasy, or something of that nature.

"What the hell…", one of the guys mumbled as I dropped into the concrete alleyway.

"Where the hell did she come from?", asked another.

"Um… I can explain…", I gasped.

"You better, or we're going to blow that pretty little head of yours sky high", snarled one of the men with suitcases. I didn't like the way he said "pretty little head", though I knew I was in no danger at all. One of the men snatched me and held me in a strong before I could teleport away, somebody called out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Did I miss the party?!", a voice from rang out from around the corner. I didn't recognize it at first, but then he stepped into the light.

Red and black costume with swords holstered on the back? It was Deadpool, no doubt.

"Oooo no one told me there were going to be girls! What are you doing here, huh? One of these guys is your dad?", he asked me. I simply shook my head. I could've just teleported away and tried to aim for a less conspicuous area, but that would draw even more attention to me. Besides, if getting noticed by Deadpool was the closest I would get to meeting a superhero, then so be it.

"Good. That'll make this a hell of a lot easier to do. Don't look, kid.", he chuckled. I graciously obliged, having no desire to see anyone, not even a drug dealer, viciously murdered. Still, psychically I could sense his movements. He took out one of his swords and flung it towards the man who had threatened to shoot me. It missed his scalp by an inch. He took out a second sword and stabbed one of the briefcases, sending bills of various values flying.

"I'll take that, thank you. I always expect my payment in full for these things".

"Give me back that case or she's dead!", screamed the biggest man of the group.

"How about… no?", the Merc with a mouth scoffed. He lept into the air, feet out, probably meaning to kick my captor in the head. Instead, the man who had been relieved of his cash took out a gun and fulfilled his promise. Boom, boom, boom! Three bullets, two in my head, one in my throat.

The shots had startled Deadpool, knocking him off course. He crash-landed near two trashcans, scaring off some cats and mice with the noise. The men ran off, leaving the suitcases behind. I saw some of them get into one car and the others get into another. I was, of course, fully alert. The bullets had gone right through me. As soon as I left this universe, the man who was holding me would find three bullets in his chest, with no explanation as to how. But of course, Deadpool didn't know that. And who should I be to tell him quite just yet? I created the illusion of bullet holes and blood, hard because I'd never actually seen a bullet hole before. It was hard to tell with the mask, but I think I saw the Merc with a Mouth's eyes go wide. He lept to where I lay and crouched.

"Jesus Christ… hey kid, how the hell did those guys get a hold of you? Lemme guess, they said they had free chimichangas? Believe me, that's almost always a trick. Speaking from personal experience of course". He slung me over his shoulders, careful not to cut me on the sword blades.

"Don't worry, I know the perfect place to bring you. And I'm not talking about the morgue". He leaped onto a nearby fire escape and climbed. Pretty soon we were on the roof of the building. He ran from rooftop to rooftop, never mentioning exactly where we were going. And why would he? He didn't know I could hear him. Insane as he was, he probably didn't want to waste his breath chatting to a corpse. It was dark, with a full moon in the sky. My kind of night. I didn't want to tense my muscles, for fear he might discover that I was conscious, but I couldn't help wondering where he was taking me. His apartment? A hospital? There was no guessing with Deadpool. I don't even know how long he was running before he stopped at our destination.

"Normally, this isn't the place I'd bring a kid. Some of the stuff that goes on here at night is definitely R-rated. I mean, you should've seen Pepper in those bunny ears… right, can't get distracted. Job to do.". Pepper? Tony? There was only one place we could be.

Stark Tower! But why would he bring me here? I should know better than to question the logic of a madman. Still, if there was anyone less qualified to work on me, it was the Avengers. Bruce Banner was not a medical doctor as far as I knew, and I didn't want Tony getting an arc reactor anywhere near me. But then again, I was supposed to be dead. And the dead aren't supposed to argue. Tap tap. I opened my eyes for a split second. It took me a minute to realize I was not standing on solid ground. My wrists were tied to a branch high upon a tree, and Deadpool was hanging off another branch on the same tree. He was, god knows why, upside down and knocking on a window. Through the window I could see all six of the Avengers. Natasha rolled her eyes and the others started arguing as to who would deal with the interruption. It came down to a heated game of rock-paper-scissors between Clint and Thor. Clint only won, I think, because Thor was forbidden to use Mjolnir. He shook his head, his golden hair spilling everywhere, and slid the window open.

"Yooooo! Whatsup Goldilocks? How's Mulligan?", Deadpool asked as he slid in.

"Mjolnir", Thor growled. "Right! Anyways, didn't mean to intrude. Actually, yes I did. Because I have a problem that unfortunately cannot be solved with murder. That's where you guys come in!". He drew his sword and slashed the ropes holding me to the tree. He caught me, and slowly pulled me into the building. It was far warmer than outside, and it smelled of shawarma.

"What the hell did you do?", Steve gasped, panic in his voice.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! There were these five gorillas with drugs and then bang bang boom and suddenly this kid is bleeding all over my hard-earned, killed-for cash". Bruce took me from the Merc's arms and laid me on one of the couches in the room.

"She's breathing. Everyone to my lab, now". No one, not even Deadpool, said a word on the way, probably for fear of triggering Bruce. No one liked seeing a kid get shot, and having the Hulk smashing everything wouldn't help. Bruce ran a scanner over me when we got to his lab.

"She has a heart beat. Hold on…". He stopped speaking for a moment, almost as if not believing what he was seeing. "There's no internal damage. No broken blood vessels, no cuts in the skin, and no bullets. What the hell…". I knew the game was up. But I couldn't wake up all at once, or everyone would freak out. I started to shake and move my body. I could hear everyone taking a step back. I blinked once, twice, three times before opening my eyes. I sat up, scanning the room and all its occupants. Then I looked down at the bullet holes I had conjured up. Slowly, I made all the bloody wounds and ripped clothes go back to normal. Soon, the Avengers and Deadpool were looking at a perfectly healthy 13-year-old girl. I smiled.

"Hey, thanks for the help back there, but I'll take it from here", I said to Deadpool.

Nobody spoke for a minute. I looked from face to face to face. Their expressions were priceless. Deadpool was the first to speak; "healing factor?", he asked. I shook my head.

"No. At least, not like you're thinking of".

"Well then what? I kind of saved your ass back there, the least you could do is let us in on the secret".

"You wouldn't believe me in a million years", I replied. I wasn't just being coy; I honestly thought they wouldn't believe me. "Sweetheart", Stark began to say.

"Our team is made up of a god, an 80-year-old super soldier, a giant green monster, a man in a rocket suit, a Russian assassin, and Robin Hood. Do you really think there's anything we won't believe?". He had a fair point.

"Alright, I'll spill the beans, but you're going to say I'm crazy". Every eye was on me. I took a deep breath, and blurted out the truth. "It was an illusion. I can do that. Screw with people's heads". I quickly gave them a rundown of my powers. About the universe-hopping, the telepathy, and the illusions. When I was finished, everyone just stared at me, even Deadpool.

"Wait so… every time I broke the fourth wall, I was seeing into another universe?", he wondered aloud. I nodded.

"Sweet! I knew I wasn't crazy! I mean, I am, but not like that!".

"Woah, woah, woah", said Bruce. "How do we know you're telling the truth? For all we know, you could be some random-ass runaway from Xavier's school. Why should we believe you?".

"See? I knew you wouldn't believe me!", I protested.

"Fine, you want proof? I'll show you proof". Normally, the portals I used to get to other universes were invisible, but if I concentrated really hard, I could maybe make them visible for a minute or two. I focused all my energy, blocked out all noise, forgot about my surroundings. I'd have a terrible headache after this, but what else could I do? "Portal… portal…", I thought. And lo and behold, a giant blue circle appeared right in the middle of the room. It took everyone by surprise, especially Natasha, who leaped back with enough force that it would make a tree frog jealous. Through the portal, events were flashing by like wildfire. Anything I could think of showed up. Obama's Inauguration, a map of New York City (that was lacking Stark Towers), a computer showing no record of any of them. It worked, I think. Bruce didn't say anything at all while Tony smirked. I, meanwhile, couldn't hold on for much longer, and finally had to stop or else I wouldn't have enough energy to keep existing in this universe. I collapsed in a heap on the floor but this time no one caught me.

"Jesus! You okay kid?", Steve worriedly wondered as he scooped me up. I chuckled quietly. "I'm fine, Cap. But opening that portal took a hell of a lot of energy". He laid me down on the couch to rest. "So…", Natasha began. "You're from another universe, where superheroes are only in the comics. What brings you here? I doubt it was by accident since you seem to have such control over your powers". I smiled weakly.

"You're only half right. It wasn't an accident that I came into this universe, but it was an accident that I ended up near Deadpool, no offense. I was actually aiming for Stark Tower from two days ago, when you guys were out giving interviews, but coming into a universe for the first time is tricky, so I ended up two days too late, in the wrong location". The room went silent for a moment as everyone thought this over.

"So what you're saying is… you're a fan", Captain America realized. I nodded sheepishly. I didn't want to seem like some kind of crazy fan girl.

"Great", Cap scoffed jokingly. "I get enough of this from Coulson".

"Perhaps this was a fortunate mistake on your part", Thor said to me for the first time. His statement confused me.

"Fortunate how, exactly?". "You seem to have powers of illusion just as my brother does. If you would be willing to use those powers to further our cause of Justice…".

My heart dropped into my stomach. Was he inviting me to be an Avenger?

"Oh hell no", Tony scoffed. "There's no way I'm recruiting a child soldier". Oh, so Spider-Man doesn't count?, I thought, but I didn't say it, since it hasn't happened yet. In any case, I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by.

"Mr. Stark, sir", I graciously addressed him. "I think you'll find that, as I'm not of this universe, it is literally impossible for me to be hurt. You don't have to worry about a thing. I have complete control over my powers, and I swear I won't mess anything up for you guys".

Everyone looked at each other. Black Widow was the first to break the silence.

"Training. You need training, first. If, after sometime, you can not only show us that you are skilled with your powers, but also prove that you're not the enemy, you can maybe join us. How's that sound?".

Tony still eyed me with suspicion, and I avoided reading his or anyone else's mind so that I wouldn't cause anymore panic.

"I second that", said Hawkeye. "Me too", Captain America replied not three seconds later. Heh. Figures you two would go along with Natasha, I snickered internally.

"That sounds like a fair and honest plan", boomed Thor. Bruce, in typical Bruce fashion, meekly nodded his head. I looked expectantly at Tony. Everyone did, actually, even Deadpool. Finally he sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine. But I swear, if I even see one thing that suggests you're not ready, you're out". Words could not express the amazing feeling inside me right now. I had to settle for a wide grin instead.

Thank you guys so much! I swear I will not let the Avengers down". "Spoken like a true fan", Cap remarked. Everyone except Tony smiled at least a little. "Anyways, it's late, so you should go back to… wherever it is you're from and come back in the morning", Tony grumbled. "Absolutely. See you guys!". As everyone started to disperse, Deadpool stayed behind a little longer. "Hey kid, just so you know, if things don't work out with these guys, you can be my sidekick. You'd make great bait for some of the sickos out there". I think that was meant to be reassuring, and it was a little bit, but mostly it just strengthened my resolve to not fail the team. I had never been a superhero of any sort before, but I knew it involved a lot of strength, bravery, and intelligence. I had the intelligence part down, but the rest? Well, I'd just have to do a lot of practicing...


End file.
